Shaky Shaky
"Shaky Shaky" is a song from Yummy Yummy. Song Credits Yummy Yummy * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Noisegate Studios 1994 * Published by: EMI Music Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Yummy Yummy * Vocal: Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Elfis Vocals: Paul Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Steve Pace The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript From 1994 video Greg: 'We're going to do a song all about shaking now. But before we do, let's get into our shaking clothes. Ready? 1, 2, 3. ''(The Wiggles snap their fingers and their shaking clothes magically come on.) From 1998 video Greg: We're going to do some shaking, but first, we need to get into our shaking clothes! 'Jeff: '''I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes! '''Anthony: '''Wahoo, I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes, too! '''Greg: '''Wa-hee! I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes! ''(Murray says nothing and shrugs) '''Jeff: '''I got my shaking clothes. '''Anthony: '''I got my shaking clothes. '''Greg: '''I've got my shaking clothes. '''Murray: '''Are you ready to shake? Let's all shake together! Lyrics Hey there, shaky shaky Shaking is fun to do Hey there, shaky shaky I want to shake with you... Well...then...shake a little faster. Shake a little slower. '''Greg: Keep on shaking. Shaky shaky. Hey there, shaky shaky Shaking is fun to do Hey there, shaky shaky I want to shake with you... Well...then...shake a little faster. Shake a little slower. Greg: Keep on shaking now. Shake it all out. Shaky! Epilogue from 1994 video Greg: Wow. That was a lot of fun shaking, but it's time to get back into our Wiggles clothes now. Ready? 1, 2, 3. (The Wiggles snap their fingers and they're back into their Wiggly clothes.) Trivia *There is no epilogue in the 1998 version. *In the original 1994 version, the Wiggles wear regular jackets. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Episode Appearances *The Party * Multicultural * Dressing Up * Movement Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Elvis Mentions Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs